supersquadronfandomcom-20200214-history
100-Beast Squadron Gaoranger
Plot One thousand years ago, a war raged between humans and the demonic Org race. With the help of the Power Animals, the ancient Gao Warriors were able to defeat the Org's leader, Hyakkimaru, and seal the Orgs. Today, the Orgs have begun to revive, and five warriors have been chosen by the Power Animals. They must abandon their current lives and give up their names to become the new generation of Gaorangers to protect the life of earth. The current five warriors are called by their color. Characters *'Red' *:Kakeru Shishi (獅子 走, Shishi Kakeru), the Blazing Lion (灼熱の獅子, Shakunetsu no Shishi), was a veterinarian before becoming chosen by Gao Lion to become Gao Red. He was the last chosen of the Gaorangers, but has an affinity for animals. His other Power Animals are Gao Gorilla and Gao Falcon. *'Yellow' *:Gaku Washio (鷲尾 岳, Washio Gaku), the Noble Eagle (孤高の荒鷲, Kokō no Arawashi) was an airforce pilot before he was chosen first by Gao Eagle to become Gao Yellow. He is serious and regimental, deciding that the Gaorangers should refer to each other by color, instead of name. His other Power Animals are Gao Bear and Gao Polar. *'Blue' *:Kai Samezu (鮫津 海, Samezu Kai), the Surging Shark (怒涛の鮫, Dotō no Same), was a freeter before he was chosen by Gao Shark to become Gao Blue. He is the most immature of the team. His other Power Animal is Gao Giraffe. *'Black' *:Sotaro Ushigome (牛込 草太郎, Ushigome Sōtarō), the Iron Bison (鋼の猛牛, Hagane no Mōgyū), was a retired sumo wrestler who was working as a florist before he was chosen by Gao Bison to become Gao Black. He is the physically strongest, but shyest of the team. His other Power Animals are Gao Rhino and Gao Madillo. *'White' *:Sae Taiga (大河冴, Taiga Sae), the Belle Tiger (麗しの白虎, Urawashi no Byakko), was a martial arts student under her father before she was chosen by Gao Tiger to be Gao White. She is the youngest and only female of the team. Her other Power Animals are Gao Elephant and Gao Deer. *'Silver' *:Tsukumaro Oogami (大神 月麿, Ōgami Tsukumaro) (Shirogane (シロガネ)), the Sparking Silver Wolf (閃烈の銀狼, Senretsu no Ginrō), was a Gao Warrior from the Heian period over 1,000 years ago. He used the power of the Dark Wolf Mask to defeat the evil Hyakkimaru. However, he was turned into Duke Org Rouki (デュークオルグ狼鬼, Dūku Orugu Rōki) and got the other Gao Warriors to entomb him so he could not do any more harm. He was later awakened as Rouki in the present age, but was freed of his curse by the Gaorangers. As Gao Silver, his Power Animals are Gao Wolf, Gao Hammerhead, and Gao Ligator. 'Power Animals' Main article: Power Animal (Gaoranger) Ogre Tribe Org Main article: Ogre Tribe Org The Ogre Tribe Org (鬼族オルグ, Onizoku Orugu) is a race of Oni born from the sadness and madness of humans. Led by the Highness Duke Orgs (ハイネスデュークオルグ, Hainesu Dūku Orugu) from an underground cavern known as the Matrix, their attacks are usually overseen by the Duke Orgs (デュークオルグ, Dūku Orugu). ;Duke Org Yabaiba (デュークオルグ ヤバイバ, Dūku Orugu Yabaiba) :A crazed pierrot-like master of knives who claimed himself to Gao Yellow's greatest rival. He later developed a crush on his partner Tsuetsue near the series end. ;Duchess Org Tsuetsue (デュークオルグ ツエツエ, Dūku Orugu Tsuetsue) :An arrogant Org priestess whose magic is as great as her devotion to the Highnesses. She is armed with a staff that Org Seeds to resurrect fallen Orgs into giants. Episodes (Quests) #The Lion, Roars!! (獅子、吼える!!, Shishi, Hoeru!!) #The Divine Spirit-King, Rises!! (精霊王、起つ!!（たつ）, Shūryō Ō, Tatsu!!) #The Eagle Vanishes!! (荒鷲が消える!!, Arawashi ga Kieru!!) #The Two Who Never Give Up!! (二人でネバギバ!!, Futari de Nebagiba!!) #The Mountain Moves!! (山が動く!!, Yama ga Ugoku!!) #Bison in Love!! (牛、焦がれる!!, Ushi, Kogareru!!) #The Dream Talks!! (夢が語る!!, Yume ga Kataru!!) #The Dog, Runs!! (犬、走る!!, Inu, Hashiru!!) #The Twins Smile (双子が微笑む, Futago ga Hohoemu) #The Moon Beckons!! (月が招く!!, Tsuki ga Maneku!!) #Father, Proceeds (父親、上京。, Chichioya, Jōkyō) #Which is the Real One!? (本物はどっち!?, Honmono wa Dotchi!?) #The Baby's First Cry Freezes (産声が凍る, Ubugoe ga Kōru) #The Soul Bird Cries (魂の鳥が叫ぶ, Tama no Tori ga Sakebu) #The Ogre, Howls!! (鬼、吼える!!, Oni, Hoeru!!) #The Magic Flute Roars! (魔笛、轟く!!, Mateki, Todoroku!!) #Elephant's Vanish... (象が消えて..., Zō ga Kiete...) #The Demon Beast, Armament!! (魔獣、武装!!, Majū, Busō!!) #The Bison, Retires!? (猛牛、脱退!?, Mōgyū, Dattai!?) #The Maiden is Captured!! (巫女囚わる!!, Fujo Torawaru!!) #Rouki, Perplexed (狼鬼、惑う, Rōki, Madou) #The Giant Bison, is Broken!! (巨牛、壊れる!!, Kyo Ushi, Kowareru!!) #Rouki, Dies!? (狼鬼、死す!?, Rōki, Shisu!?) #The Silver Wolf, Flashes!! (銀狼、閃く!!, Ginrō, Hirameku!!) #The Third Ogre Princess Arrives (三代目鬼姫参上, Sandaime Oni Hime Sanjō) #Rouki, Again (狼鬼、ふたたび, Rōki, Futatabi) #The Chick Pouts (雛がすねる, Hina ga Suneru) #Secrets, Handed Down!! (奥義、伝承!!, Ougi, Denshō!!) #The Deer Heals (鹿が癒す, Shika ga Iyasu) #The Full Moon Kills the Wolf! (満月が狼を殺す!, Mangetsu ga Ōkami o Korosu!) #The Hyakujuu Sentai, Annihilated!! (百獣戦隊、全滅!!, Hyakujū Sentai, Zenmetsu!!) #Three Creatures Eat!! (三匹が喰う!!, Sanbiki ga Kuu!!) #A Boy Prays. (少年が祈る。, Shōnen ga Inoru.) #The Mighty Org Weeps! (鉄人鬼（オルグ）、泣く!, Tetsujin Orugu, Naku!) #The Juuou Swords, Plundered (獣皇剣、強奪, Jūōken, Kōdatsu) #The Warriors Dance (戦士踊る, Senshi Odoru) #Yabaiba Burns (ヤバイバ燃える, Yabaiba Moeru) #The Divine Spirit-King's Peak Decisive Battle (精霊王頂上決戦, Shōryō Ō Chōjō Kessen) #The God Takes Away (神が連れ去る, Kami ga Tsuresaru) #Sky Island, Dying (天空島、滅ぶ, Tenkū Shima, Horobu) #Santa Came (サンタが来た, Santa ga Kita) #The Org Ninja Invasion! (鬼（オルグ）忍者侵略!, Orugu Ninja Shinryaku!) #The Lion, Burning Hot (獅子、灼熱する, Shishi, Shakunetsu Suru) #Gao's Rock, Falls (亀岩（ガオズロック）、落ちる, Gaozu Rokku, Ochiru) #Fighting Until the End (闘い終わらず, Tatakai Owarazu) #The New Year Attacks (正月が襲う, Shōgatsu ga Osou) #The Steam Engine, Roars! (蒸気機関、爆走!, Jōkikikan, Bakusō) #Those Guys Return to Life (奴らが蘇る, Yatsura ga Yomigaeru) #The Matrix, Closes (鬼洞窟（マトリックス）、閉じる, Matorikkusu, Tojiru) #The Hundred Beasts, Die (百獣、死す, Hyakujū, Shisu) #The Hundred Beasts, Roar!! (百獣、吼える!!, Hyakujū, Hoeru!!) The Fire Mountain Roars Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger: The Fire Mountain Roars (百獣戦隊ガオレンジャー 火の山、吼える, Hyakujū Sentai Gaorenjā: Hi no Yama, Hoero) is the theatrical adaptation of Gaoranger that was a double bill with the Kamen Rider Series film Kamen Rider Agito: Project G4. The film features Gao Kong and the Gao Knight combination. Category:Squadron Season